Tattoo
by Kisama-sama
Summary: Draco is sick of the dark mark, and finds a way that might help. However, he doesnt know how to go about getting this...Tattoo? So he goes to the only Wizard he thought would maybe slightly understand...How will things go? And when feelings start to arise...will they ever go anywhere? M/m, Drarry, boy/boy, mature


_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter.**_

He knew since the moment he got it that he wanted it gone. That damn dark mark would haunt him the rest of his life. He had prayed that once Harry defeated the Dark Lord, his mark would go away. Because Harry had to defeat him. And he did. The Dark Lord was gone. But…the mark stayed.

Yes, it faded, but it was still there. And it wasn't going to go away.

As some of the students returned to Hogwarts for their "8th" year, Draco took to always wearing long sleeves, and secluding himself. Pansy and Blaise didn't return, so he was left alone. He didn't really want any attention anymore; any attention he got was bad anyway. His father was in prison, his mother secluding herself to her home.

But he hated being alone. So much. The only memories being alone brought was bad ones. Specifically ones of pain. And he hated pain.

By the middle of eight year, people learned to leave him alone mostly. He never responded anyway. He still got beat up, but aside from that, the taunts had stopped. By the end of the year most people had forgiven or forgotten him.

But none more so then Harry Potter. Long before the war even ended, Harry had forgiven Draco. He knew he did what he had to for his family, and tried his best to do what he found right. And Harry respected him for that. After the war ended however, they never spoke.

And that was why Harry was so surprised when Draco showed up one day outside his apartment.

…

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Draco rubbed his arm awkwardly, unsure how to explain. Might as well jump right in.

"I need your help." Harry looked at him, bewildered. Draco Malfoy was asking his former enemy for help?

"O…k…. What do you need help with?" Harry had no idea how thankful Draco was that he asked the question out of honest curiosity and not suspicion.

"I….You know a lot about muggle things, yes?" Harry nodded, letting his mind take in the fact that Draco was asking for _help_ about _muggle_ things. He had a hard time grasping how _fit_ Draco had gotten as well. He had always been a beautiful child, but… time had treated him well.

"I was hoping you could help me…get a, what's it called….Tattoo?" And god, the image of jet black ink on pale ivory skin… It did things to him. Shifting his weight as a distraction from the arousing image, Harry allowed himself to respond.

"I don't know much about tattoos, but I know where you can get one… Why though?" Was it ok to ask? Was he allowed to ask Draco about…well, anything?

"The erm…._mark_, still isn't gone. I can't live life in long sleeves, and I can't walk around freely with it flaunted on my arm. I figured there was nothing I could do; no healing spells worked, or any sort of magic. I noticed a few muggle boys at a bar had marks on their body's. Permanent marks. I asked them about them, and they explained all about it. I thought maybe…maybe I could use that to turn the Dark Mark into something different. Something I might grow to _like._" Wow ok, not only was Draco opening up…he was being so nice and welcoming and…

Harry felt like fanning his face, with the sudden arousal enveloping his body. This wasn't good. Focus on something else. Not your old crush. Bar. Yes. Focus on that.

"What were you doing at a bar? A Muggle bar no less?" Draco froze, unsure if he should tell the truth or not. Maybe half the truth?

"Ah. Before you answer that, why don't you come in and sit down?" Harry wasn't sure it was safe to invite him in; he wouldn't be held accountable for what he might do. But it was polite, and having a conversation in the doorway, where they could easily be overheard, was not the best idea.

Draco accepted graciously, praying the conversation continued on calmly. He was surprised it was turning out so well. He thought he'd regret his decision on who to go to the moment the door opened. Now if the rest of the conversation continued well, he could finally move on with his life. Hopefully.

"Now then. What were you doing in a Muggle bar?" Ahh. Okay. This wasn't directly involved in the topic he came for but…He had no reason _not_ to tell him. He was actually rather surprised he didn't already know. He was actually curious to see his reaction.

"All things considered with my past, I wasn't about to go to a wizard bar. Besides, a lot of wizards and witches resent me for my preferences. That's their problem, not mine. Makes things more difficult for me though." Draco rested his head back a bit, figuring he mine as well make himself more comfortable.

"Wait, you preference? Preference in what?" Draco lifted his head, eyebrows furrowed.

"You really don't know?" Harry shook his head, his face displaying his pure confusion and curiosity.

"It was all over the papers for…a really long time. I can't believe you of all people didn't know. It actually wasn't that hard to guess. I'm not interested in women. I was at the bar looking for a bloke." A long silence followed, and Draco could see the thoughts slowly cycling through Potter's head.

"So wait, let me get this straight. You're gay? You like dick?"

"There's no need to put it so crudely, but…yes." And suddenly Harry's old hopeless crush was slightly less hopeless.

"And…this was all over the papers? It's public knowledge? How on earth did I never hear of it?" How on earth was he supposed to know?

"Well, assuming you're friends aren't nosey and you still don't read the papers much if at all, it's not _that_ surprising. Honestly though, rumors of it were spreading since third year. You honestly never had the slightest clue? Didn't even think it a possibility?" He somehow felt offended; he wasn't quite sure why.

"Well I just…I don't know. I guess I never…thought it possible. You were just so…untouchable. Dare I say perfect." Perfect? _Perfect?_

"…Potter, you of _all_ people, know I'm not perfect. You know nearly all of the rotten things I've done. How on _earth_ could you possibly…"

"Well! You're _Draco Malfoy_. You could've had nearly anyone you wanted, you were amazing at Quidditch, you were rich, you were gorgeous…. You had a family." Deciding not to dwell on the "gorgeous" part, Draco snorted.

"I couldn't have who I _really_ wanted. You always beat me in Quidditch. And my family…you know how that ended. I wouldn't even call them a family. Mother sure, she cared about me, but after my father was put to death…she couldn't survive. And back then, it didn't matter anyway. Father was father, and mother couldn't do anything about it. I always…" Harry felt bad, realizing how misjudged he had things.

"You always…what?" Malfoy shook his head, sighing softly.

"It doesn't matter. Never mind. Putting that aside. You said you knew where I could go to get this…Tattoo, done?" He really didn't want to talk about his family with Harry. Or his old, still burning jealousy for the man.

"Ah, yeah. There's a tattoo parlor right near this old bookstore I go to sometimes. You probably need an idea of what you want done though. I think they have books or magazines to go through to get an idea, but…I recommend choosing before hand, especially if you want specific details. I'm guessing you would, since it has to go over the…mark. " Draco seemed to contemplate for a moment, really thinking hard, and Harry wished he didn't look so attractive with his eyebrows drawn together, his face serious, but not in a life or death way.

"Do you think…should we go today?" Harry snapped himself out of his trance, having to take a minute to know what he was talking about.

"That's up to you. If you have an idea of what you want, we can go and do it now…or later tonight. Or we can wait till you're ready…. I don't have a job right now, so I should be here anytime you need me. If not, I'll be at the Weasley's…" He really didn't know why he was telling him this. Draco only sought him out to help him find a tattoo parlor. He didn't care where he would be, or that he didn't have a job. Malfoy didn't care. That's all there was to it.

"Ah… Well, if it's alright with you, maybe I could come up with some ideas for the tattoo, and come back when I pick one? I should be ready by tomorrow…If that works for you." This Draco Malfoy was so different. He was more reserved, not nearly as cocky or outspoken, but still…still him. Despite how he acted, Harry never hated Draco. Any negative feelings he had for him were fading, aside from the dull ache that Malfoy had been so rude to his friends. But something told him that he wouldn't do that now.

"That'd be fine. I have to go grocery shopping sometime in the afternoon, but aside from that I'm free. Just stop by when you're ready. Ah, here, I can give you my number, so you can call if I'm not home. Or…do you use cell phones? Or home phones even?"

Draco nearly chuckled, then seemed to recall something, his slight smirk falling off his face.

"In spite of how you may have known me, I have nothing against Muggles. Many of their devices have proven entertaining or useful. I never really use it, but I do have a cell phone. No 'home phone' though." Harry, choosing to bypass any drama, simply took the mobile offered to him after a moment, and plugged in his number.

Draco gave a brief nod, standing quickly. He rubbed under his nose softly, head turned to the side and down slightly. Harry could've sworn he saw the corner of his mouth turn up a bit, but it was gone too fast.

"I…really do appreciate this, Potter. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Harry nodded, wanting to say 'Don't mention it, but…Call me Harry. And fuck me while you're at it.' Apparently his 'old crush' hadn't completely died. Either that, or it was being renewed. Either way, he couldn't get a word out before Draco had stepped out the door, disapperating just as the door clicked shut.

Holding a hand over his heart, Harry tried to calm his slightly racing heart.

'_Be still heart! Dammit… Figures when I finally come to terms with the fact I'm gay, right before I come out to my friends…my old crush comes around, and tells me he's gay no less. And is suddenly not only really hot, but nice as well! Ugh.'_

No matter what he thought though, he couldn't bring himself to be upset. Maybe now him and Draco could be friends, if not more.

_** Next chapter is being worked on, no guarantees when it will be up. Please let me know what you think!**_


End file.
